


Never too late

by Jerzeyanjel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 4x11 still at the after party. Mickey has just come out. Continuation of I'm only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too late

“I just want everyone here to know I’m fucking gay…”

Mickey’s revelation flows through the bar and everything just stops. I think he has startled even himself with the words that have left his mouth. The silence is almost deafening and all I can hear is the pounding of my heart and the blood rushing through my veins. 

Was I happy? Is that what he just fucking asked me in a room full of people? Was I HAPPY? 

Happy isn’t the exact word. It’s more like ecstatic. Elated that he finally will admit what he is. 

I stand there in disbelief as Mickey’s eyes bore into mine, my mouth is open and I am so full of shock I don’t know what to say. I want to run to him and kiss him breathless. I don’t care that everyone is there; I just need to be wrapped around him. 

It’s deathly quiet as we stare at each other. Everything starts to melt away and it’s like Mickey and I are the only ones there. I can’t look away from him as the door shuts behind me. It’s almost like a scene in a movie. There are so many thoughts going through my mind, so many things I want to say. 

Everything I had ever wanted was finally in arm’s reach. No more hiding, no more secrets. 

The music starts again and the people start dancing, acting as if a life changing event didn’t happen. But I know it has, I can feel it settling over me like the sun on a warm spring day. 

I wanted to shout, “See? No one cares!” 

But even as I am thinking that Terry screams and knocks over the table and barrels towards Mickey. Mickey’s eyes finally leave mine as his father comes after him.

I watch it in slow motion as Terry reaches for Mickey and Mickey breaks a beer bottle over Terry’s head. Terry is screaming and punching and finally I snap. 

No one fucking hits Mickey! I am fuming and seeing red. I want to kill something or someone. 

I’m running towards them before I know it and my jacket is flying off as I reach them.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” I yell as I head butt Terry. I catch a look of surprise cross his face as he drops. A chair is broken over my back and it hurts like hell. I can’t stop the shocked "ow" from leaving my lips before I’m screaming and charging the guy who hit me.


End file.
